charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Cruise
name: Aaron Liam Cruise age: 30 birthdate: February 11th, 1990 species: witch occupation: magic school professor; teaches conjuring affiliation: good sexual orientation: homosexual powers: Aaron has the power to create matter from nothing. his powers as a witch are materialization-based and emotionally fueled by folly, bliss, hope, and optimism. He channels his power mostly through the hands or voice i.e. finger snapping, breath blowing, or speech. Due to his earlier involvement in an elemental coven, Aaron has learned to invoke the elements into his spell-casting at times. Besides potion making and scrying, Aaron has also developed a high resistance to magical attacks over the years. His magical weaknesses are drugs, alcohol, or any other state-altering substances for they cause his powers to create unwanted side effects. As his power grew, he learned to conjure himself to other places. altogether, his main powers are: conjuration and fading (yellow) History Hannah Underwood was the rebel in her family and fell endlessly in love with a mortal named Lucas; he was from San Francisco and had come to Los Angeles on business. When the time came for him to go back home, Hannah followed him back to San Fran where they got happily engaged and bared a son; thus was born Aaron Cruise. When Aaron was four years old, his mother passed away due to cancer leaving Lucas to raise Aaron all by himself. The young toddler didn't show much grief when his mom passed. Something Lucas used to his advantage, making sure Aaron had the most care-free childhood he could. Aaron got to grow up a regular and happy kid, being raised by his mortal father who just happened to be a successful plumbing business owner. His relationship with his father was more so on the 'buddy buddy' level, rather than the typical father-son dynamic. Friends And School Aaron's destiny began in high school, which is also when he started to come into his powers (he was a late bloomer but a quick study). He befriended three boys, all magical, and the four became their own coven each representing their own element; Aaron being air. They all graduated and moved in together where they were thrown into the battle of good vs. evil. Going to school, saving the occasional innocent, working jobs, and fending themselves against demons and warlocks. One enemy in particular, a dream demon existing on the astral plane, was their greatest foe for many years. The boys combined their power as a collective and purged the astral plane of this powerful entity. It took a lot out of the boys, thus lost their power as a coven. Their destiny together was fulfilled and it was safe to dream again for witches everywhere. Eventually, they all moved on and went their separate ways. Separated from his coven and friends, Aaron fell prey to Warlock seduction. He was blindly wooed and seduced by a warlock after his powers. When Aaron found out who he was dating, he stripped his warlock lover's powers, rather than vanquish him. The warlock attempted to kill Aaron out of anger, leaving him with a stab wound in his upper back. Aaron eventually ended up turning the warlock in to the police where the evil powerless bastard was locked away for a long time. Unknown to the warlock and everyone else, when Aaron stripped it's powers, he contained them inside of a scroll that he keeps in a safe place. Aaron did this more out of curiosity; not letting a rare opportunity pass him by. He planned on studying the warlock's powers but decided to just leave the scroll alone because he knew how dangerous playing around with evil could be. Aaron was never the same. He developed a sense of 'indestructibility' as if no one could get the best of him. Accompanied with this new feeling of Witch Vanity was a new appreciation for all things magical. He became a sort of protector of magic and even became an ally to the magical community. Ollie And Magic School He helped and befriended a Wiccan practitioner named Ollie and the two became close as kittens. Eventually, Aaron came out of the broom closet and told Ollie about his real powers. Ollie was very open to magic and even helps Aaron with potions when he can. They live on the same street and visit each other quite often. Now approaching his mid twenties, Aaron decided to see if he could get a permanent post working at Magic School as a professor, seeing as he used to do small conjuring jobs for them in the past. He enrolled back into college for a degree in education and began teaching the next generation of magic after a few short years. He feels it's a sort of calling for him. Aaron doesn't believe that the magical community should be separated and has even made an attempt of integration. He has created many hybrid-natured spells to teach the more genetically unique students and provides a sort of safe haven for all students at magic school by showing them his unique approach to using magic and bringing out each student's "Inner Power." Category:Magical Adults Category:Teachers